Hidden Snake
"Hidden Snake" is the second episode of both season 1 and all Mortal Kombat Series. Synopsis Part 1 Everyone prepares for the Mortal Kombat tournament in all China. The other countries of Earthrealm isn't informed of this war, because there is not only one king of this realm. Shang Tsung is chosen to represent Earthrealm in the tournament. There are other fighters from other countries too, but it looks like the strongest is Shang Tsung. Master Bo Rai Cho teaches him the secrets of Jun Fan for using in the tournament. Then a ninja warrior from Lin Kuei clan of Japan - called Takeda Hideyaki approached Shang Tsung and they talked about the tournament. Takeda talks about his elder sister - Yamamoto Akemi. She is a legend of Lin Kuei temple, because Akemi is the most powerful female ninja of the clan and she has been killed by the assassins of the "Snake". It is said that "Snake" will rule the tournament and it is not known what his name is. Part 2 Shang Tsung has a little sister - called Shang Yun and she also trains kung fu. Shang Tsung goes to his house, but he finds out that somebody has been killed. He sees his father crying. They say that the assassins of the "Snake" killed Yun. Shang Tsung became angry and promised that he will not show mercy to the "Snake". He goes to Master Bo Rai Cho and asks him to teach more tactics to him. But Bo Rai Cho doesn't want him to learn more so fast. He wants Shang Tsung to learn more about the Jun Fan - fighting style. After the training Shang Tsung goes to Takeda and asks him to teach the ninjitsu style to him. Takeda agrees and starts the training. He is surprised that how fast Shang Tsung learns. It is night and Shang Tsung leaves. Outside he confronts some escaping ninjas. Shang Tsung follows them till a secret underground place in the forest. He finds many snakes protecting the door. Shang Tsung thinks that this is the home of "Snake" and so he enters the place. Part 3 Inside the black ninjas attack him, but Shang Tsung defeats them. Then a man in the shadows appears and laughs. Shang Tsung wants revenge and challenges the man. Then the man takes one of the fallen black ninjas. The ninja begs for forgiveness, but he instead takes his soul absorbing the energy inside the ninja. He offers Shang Tsung to join him and win the tournament for Outworld, Shang Tsung refuses and jumps onto him. But he falls down and sees nobody around there. Then Shang Tsung leaves that place and goes home. He always wants to learn more to defeat each opponent in the tournament, so he asks his old father to teach him more. Shang Hui talks him about his fighting style - Dragon and how it helps a warrior to use his full potential with no difficulty. Category:Episodes